


【财迷系列】军医你不懂爱，伦敦眼会掉下来

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 脑洞来自神夏剧组设定的军医生日——金牛座——传说中非常贪财的星座~因此当然很恶搞。





	1. 军医你不懂爱，伦敦眼会掉下来

John Watson无疑是个掉到钱眼里去了的男人。

他在伦敦大学学业异常优良，让许多名流出生的竞争对手们咬牙含恨都无法超过，让人惊异于Watson家是怎么出这么个异类的。

对此，他的解释是这样的：

“有奖学金！这样读书几乎免费了！”

Harry听到这个回答眩晕了一阵，然后她好像理解了她的弟弟之所以在上学期间还打橄榄球的原因了——

“冠军队的奖金超高，回头见，我去比赛了！”John带着头盔推门而出。

就这样这位未来的军医愉快的度过了他的学业时光，然后进入了巴兹进行军医训练。这个，当然也是领补贴的。

从军队回来的John还顺便顺了一把勃朗宁——枪支在黑市相当有价钱——但是他最后还是没有出售那把枪，因为贩卖军火一旦被抓住的话不管是黑道的勒索金还是白道的保释金都高的离谱。

于是John Watson继续在伦敦优哉游哉，直到Mike无比好心的向他介绍了一个可以分担房租的室友。万岁！有人帮忙付房租，何乐而不为？

在看到那位神奇室友之后，军医依然没有改变初衷。也许他表面上看起来还算正经，但其实他心底的口水已经横流一地：

也许还能省了约会泡姑娘的钱，他就能搞定他的个人问题了。

*  
Sherlock躺在沙发里，他用了三片尼古丁贴片，发了N条短信，才把John从那个多管闲事的胖子手里救回来。

然而军医进门的那一刻，Sherlock的心都凉了，他只看了一眼，从军医站在那里的姿态，递给他手机时露出的袖口，还有拄着拐杖的样子，咨询侦探明白到底发生了什么。

他的室友可怕的背叛了他，接受了Mycroft的支票收买，还花了点儿时间讨价还价。他简直能从John的衣领上看出大英政府的无情警告：

我告诉过你的，Sherlock，人性在足够的诱惑面前会堕落的让人难以置信。

然而这是John，是那个会赞美他的演绎而不是对他说滚开的人，是会陪他一起去案发现场而不当他是怪胎的人，不是之前那些连公寓的门都不配进的一系列蠢货。侦探感到可怕的内心抽痛，在他平复呼吸赶走这个室友前，他瞥见上尉警觉的走到窗边向外张望。

不是张望，是警觉的侦查。

“怎么了？”

“有个你的朋友刚才见了我一面。”

“朋友？”

“他自称是你的死敌。”

Sherlock愣了片刻，万万没想到John是主动挑起这个话题的。

“他给我一笔钱让我来监视你。”

啊啊，侦探的心冷了下去：“那你接受了吗？”

他预备听到谎言，这个医生比他预想的更加可怕残忍。

“我接受了啊。”John若无其事的说道，深蓝色的眼睛坦然的看着他，“好大一笔钱呢，Sherlock，要不要出去搓一顿庆祝一下？”

Sherlock猛眨了几下眼睛。

“有你的功劳，所以我可以请客。”军医露齿一笑，“然后你用你的聪明脑瓜来想想你准备给你的死敌提供什么情报，接下来得到的钱我们平分。”

咨询侦探愣在那里，足足三秒钟没有回过神来。

*  
接下来John在枪毙那个出租车司机的时候可一点儿也没犹豫。

废话！去过阿富汗的上尉目露凶光，胆敢威胁他的Sherlock•财源•Holmes！没有把他打成筛子已经很不错了！

*  
Sherlock觉得有些……事情肯定有些不对。

John Watson居然能色诱他的老板以求被诊所雇佣！喵喵咪的，应聘工作回来满脸春色走路带飘的不是色诱是什么！

于是侦探决定信用卡先生应该在他室友的衣袋里继续呆着，John迟早会发现那张卡的信用额度是没有上限的，然后好好考虑一下当一个愚蠢的诊所临时大夫和当世上唯一的咨询侦探的助手哪个更、划、算！

Sherlock咬牙切齿的想着，完全没有考虑到他的思维模式已经被财迷室友彻底带跑偏了。

另外John看着那根价值九百万英镑的发簪的眼神还是让他背后发寒了一下。

好在发簪最后还是被还回去了。

然而那是因为John终于发现了小黑卡是没有上限的。

于是接下来的时光里，不知道是不是咨询侦探的错觉，他总觉得在221B公寓里呆着的时候，某道盯在他背后的目光尤其灼热，让他背后发寒。

可他回头的时候只能看见正在埋头钻研医书的John，仿佛一切如常。

*  
“你为什么又接受那个胖砸的钱！”

“因为我需要钱！——来修你他喵的被你他喵的实验炸掉的他喵的厨房！——来付你他喵的打成那他喵的样子的墙壁！——来付你他喵的因为开走了一辆他喵的公交车要交的他喵的保释金！”

军医的三连环攻击成功的镇住了Sherlock Holmes，委屈的侦探在沙发角落里缩成一团，哼哼唧唧。

不过其实Mycroft远没有他的弟弟设想的那么得意，因为他从John Watson这里得到的都是些什么消息啊？

——Sherlock今天破了个案子，具体详情请看我的博客，什么？不，没有秘密博客，就是那个公开给大众看的那个，是那个没错，有问题？没有？那最好，结账吧。

——Sherlock今天把221B的墙壁涂花了，作为兄长你是不是表示表示？什么，不关你的事？你让我提供你弟弟的信息，而他今天的信息就是他、涂、花、了、墙、壁！

——今天Sherlock干了点儿挺有意思的事情，不过我猜你不关心，因为你上次就没结账。你付钱？我考虑考虑……你出双倍？好吧，Sherlock今天把公寓里不知道谁塞进来的摄像头都拆了，足足有一十七个。

“Mycroft说什么了？”咨询侦探瘫痪在沙发上气若游丝的问道。

“没有回复。”军医看了一眼手机，仍然没有回复。

Sherlock忽然间一跃而起，仿佛换了个人一样：“这说明胖子还有第十八个监视器——啊哈，在这里！”

叮！好医生的手机响了：

我付三倍——MH

MI5里，这个了不起的机构的老板放下手机，把最近发际线大幅后退的脑袋深深的埋入了手掌之中，Mycroft Holmes第一百零一次怀疑自己想到出钱收买弟弟身边的金鱼是不是一个彻头彻尾的错误。

*  
日子一天天过，Sherlock Holmes继续去破案被拘留把厨房炸飞，John Watson继续跟着破案去付保释金然后敲诈Mycroft修理厨房，Mrs. Hudson依然不是管家，Lestrade依然牙痒痒的把记不住他名字的小混蛋关进拘留室权做交代然后收保释金放人，大英政府依然发际线后退后退继续后退。

……

Sherlock有时候会闪念在泳池的John不跑是不是因为购买了高额人寿保险。

John有时候会闪念从Sherlock连续不断的爆炸里要弄出一笔结余款项是不是不可能完成的任务。

Mrs. Hudson有时候会闪念她是不是该资助那两个年轻人举办婚礼的钱。

Lestrade有时候会闪念从Mycroft那里得来的保释金再交还给大英政府的现金流通是不是也能增加大不列颠的GDP。

Mycroft有时候会闪念从他这里得来的钱再以保释金的名义流回他手上的系列程序动作是不是证明他们都是一群无可救药的笨蛋。

日子还是一天天过，然后Jim终于闪念觉得这个世界真是无聊透顶，所以他邀请Sherlock Holmes出来玩跳楼的游戏。所以Sherlock和他的兄长密谈了若干个小时，所以最后咨询侦探的遗书注明他的“遗产”全部交由John Watson料理。

“否则John没准一回头就把我忘记掉了！”他委屈的嚷嚷道。

Mycroft张了张嘴，然后又闭上了嘴，一句话也没说。

*  
这个世界上最无法以演绎法理解的就是金钱对于John Watson的强大刺激。

事实上Sherlock见证了他本该傻傻的站在楼下目击他跳楼的室友冲到了巴兹的楼顶，然后轮到他傻傻的看着那个入侵过阿富汗的军人抓住那个全世界最危险的犯罪头子一顿暴揍：

“让你诱拐Sherlock跳楼！让你炸塌了公寓一面墙！让你浪费苹果刻字还他喵的不吃浪费！让你诬陷Sherlock的名誉破坏我们的咨询收入！让你蛊惑Mycroft那个蠢蛋出卖他弟弟还停止给我付钱！让你、吃、老、子、这、一、拳！”

咨询侦探目瞪口呆的看着Moriarty被揍的鬼哭狼嚎，而且绝对不止一拳，等到Jim被揍倒在地爬不起来的时候，（明显意犹未尽的）John把赤裸裸的目光射向他，Sherlock浑身一激灵，然后彻底明白了那道经常让他背后发寒的目光来自何方。

“你。”上尉一边说，一边把愚蠢的侦探从楼顶边缘拉了回来，“你，你这个每天炸塌厨房，每周要我交一次保释金，每个月搞掉我一份工作的混蛋。你该死的想让我没有信用卡可以刷？别往外看了，那个蠢货狙击手已经被我揍趴了，没错，他刚才已经痛哭流涕的电话通知了另外两个狙击手你已经‘跳楼身亡’了，另外两个蠢货出门的时候会被Greg的人带走的。”

Sherlock发现自己完全没有反抗之力，被拖到了John的面前，这个小个子医生的气势惊人。

军人还想说点什么。

但是他只是神色一紧，然后把Sherlock拽到了他的身后。

枪声响起，John倒下，咨询侦探看到了Jim的枪口。

*  
“John怎么样了？”咨询侦探微带哽咽的问他的兄长。

大英政府眨巴了一会儿眼睛，然后谨慎的挑选了一下用词：“我有充分的理由相信他在为你榨干我的钱包之前是不会死的，Jim Moriarty呢？”

“逃了，至少半年内他不会再有任何露面的想法，除非John把他揍傻了。”Sherlock连珠炮的说着，从等候室的座椅上一跃而起，然后冲进了前军医所在的病房。那兴奋的姿态和刮过Mycroft肚皮的大衣衣角，让Mycroft不由产生了一种他会赔了英镑还折弟弟的不祥预感。

*  
“你为什么挡枪？替我。”咨询侦探趴在床边，好小声的问道。

生龙活虎的John Watson——尽管仍然躺在病床上，还要住院几天——沉默了一会儿，最后困扰的挠了挠头：“因为你要是有个三长两短，你的信用卡可就停户了，我以为你这么聪明的天才是不会问这种傻问题的。”

最聪明的咨询侦探啪叽一声摔倒到了地上。

*  
军医出院那天，Sherlock穿了最帅气的正装，走到John面前，在一众亲友们的簇拥下，单膝下跪掏出戒指盒：“John……”

John面对这个情形怔住了那么几秒钟，让Sherlock胆战心惊的几秒钟，在看清了盒子中的小玩意后，他的湛蓝双眼瞬间锃亮，脸上泛起一个大大的笑容：“好的，Sherlock。”

准备了一肚子说服John和他结婚是各方面利益最大化理由的咨询侦探先是恍惚了一下，然后微带纳闷的看着美滋滋地套上了戒指，正对着灯光左欣右赏还发出“啧啧”声的军医：“John？你……答应了？”

“当然，”John露齿一笑，“你有钱，你知道的，这颗钻石都够亮瞎我了！”


	2. 论军医与恶魔的等可能性

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当一个医生坠入歧途，他会比任何罪犯都更可怕，因为他既有胆识，又有知识。

Sherlock站在窗前，小提琴停驻在他的肩头，交织着闪金的浅蓝色眸子俯视着他的伦敦，酒红色睡袍披身，琴弓在空气里震颤，划出一道弧线落下。

咨询侦探忽然感到一阵明媚忧伤逆流成河。

当然，这都是因为他的同居室友，几个月前刚刚升格成为他的未婚夫的Dr. John Watson。

感情难以捉摸，自从好医生答应求婚那天起，侦探的一颗心就在悬而不定地飘飘荡荡：他有充分的理由怀疑John之所以同意只是因为求婚钻戒上的钻石够纯够大够克拉。

于是就在一个月前，他们破案回来，再次靠在墙上笑成一团，John喜滋滋地掏出西装袋里的支票来了一个么么哒之后，绝非嫉妒的Sherlock神使鬼差地说了一句话：

“我的信托基金被停了。”

接下来他目击了他的同居人笑容冻结石化，军医僵硬地扭过脖子，咨询侦探简直能听见他的脊骨在吱嘎作响。

他的博客写手张了张嘴，又闭上了嘴，舔了一下嘴唇，再次张嘴：

“对不起风太大我没听清？”

……

John Watson的听力很好很清晰。

在贝克街221B公寓里的两位租客就此达成一致以后，好医生木木地点了点头，表示自己明白了但是今晚他想静静。然后就赶在天才大龄儿童询问静静是哪个洲的前女友之前，三大洲步入他三楼空旷已久的卧室。

砰地关上了门。

Sherlock站在楼梯下，感觉胃里坠满了冰块。

之后，遭殃的却不仅仅是卷毛侦探一个人。

 

一、Lestrade

咨询侦探坐在办公桌前，为自己即将临近的婚礼满怀担忧，最终过度焦虑的他拿起手机翻看通讯录：

Angelo——不，他只会冲去告诉John在他的餐厅吃饭免费，然后第101遍重复Sherlock如何通过证明他入室盗窃的行为而免除了他的杀人嫌疑。

Greg——这人谁啊？

Harry——上次John坚持让他加了他姐姐的号码，不过考虑到第一次通话时她的大嘴巴，还有她失败的婚姻记录，还是不要在此事上咨询她为妙。

Irene——这个女人早就换了手机号了，联系不上，何况Sherlock并不认为他的未婚夫有兴趣搞一场花样繁多的洞房，那实在太费钱了。

Jim——等到哪天他被John抛弃的话也许会联系咨询罪犯的。

Mycroft——嘿，亲爱的哥哥，有兴趣聊一下你弟弟应该被怎么嫁出去的问题吗？不，侦探确定自己还没有那么绝望。

于是他果断的重新翻看了一遍通讯录，最后往那个不知道是谁的G打头的人名下发了一通求救短简。

三秒后，Sherlock皱着眉头又发了一条。

下下次他数了五秒的间隔。

又五秒后，对方回复了：

John在家吗？

咨询侦探困惑地打量了一会儿这条短信，然后张口提高音量：“John！John——”

没人回答。

Sherlock果断回复：

不在——SH

很好，我即刻就到。

……

“你怎么来了？”卷发侦探盯着不速之客，“还有直升机，紧急情况？”窗外扑来的风撩开了窗帘和他的睡袍下摆。

风尘仆仆的苏格兰场探长苦大仇深的回瞪，咽了一口唾沫：“你个混蛋，是你发了短信！”

“那不重要。”Sherlock迅速挥一挥手把此事浮云了，“为什么挑John不在的时候？”

“说到这个，这是给你的。”Lestrade叹一口气，把信封摔在咨询侦探的书桌上，“你的夺命连环短信是怎么回事，出什么事了？”

“噢，我在写婚礼上的新郎致辞，你懂这个吗？”

下一秒，Greg额头暴起青筋，然而并没有进一步的动作。

“这是什么？”十二岁天才好奇的拿起信封。

“你的保释金。”探长咳了一声，“拜托行行好你就别问了。还有替我转告John，别整天围着我那份可怜的工资打主意，虽然有些案子是你破的，但我自己也有干活，我的奖金微薄的可怜。以及请你们大慈大悲放过Anderson——”

“Anderson？”

“哦那肯定是你的主意！上次出现场时John把我拖到旁边，提议说其实Anderson的那份工资可以发给他作为放过我的工资的补偿，理由是Anderson的工作他可以代劳！”Greg喊道，最后悲催地扶住了额头，“反正保释金也是交给你哥……我还需要Anderson帮我跑腿那些在你看来不值三分的案子。”

“……John提议的？”

Sherlock坐在那里，一时之间感觉无比迷茫。

 

二、Mrs. Hudson

Lestrade走后，好心的房东太太带着她的小饼干上来了。

咨询侦探扫过一眼热气腾腾的小甜饼。

“Sherlock，快吃点吧。”

卷发侦探挑起一根眉毛：“今天周三，我不需要。”

Mrs. Hudson还是执意把小甜饼搁在了他的桌上，捂住了自己的心口，一脸怜爱：“可怜的坏孩子！你不需要那么逞强的，Sherlock，John都告诉我了。”

侦探心里腾起一股不好的预感：“John？”

老人家看着他：“是啊，John可关心你了。他告诉我你已经一个礼拜没接到有报酬的案子了——”

Sherlock默默回忆了一下三天前塞进他未婚夫西装口袋的那张大额支票。

“他还说，为了省钱你们已经一个礼拜节衣缩食不好好吃饭了……”Mrs. Hudson一边说一边抹眼泪。

Sherlock又再次默默回忆了一下三天前他们去Angelo餐厅那顿免费的大快朵颐。

“你的大衣也很久没换了吧？其实我也看到了，贝克街门口的流浪汉们已经很久没能从垃圾箱里捡到你穿过一次的大衣了，真是太可怜了。”好心的太太肩膀一抽一抽。

Sherlock长脸的颧骨部分肌肉跟着一抽。

“如果你们接下来这个月都不给我的墙壁添麻烦，不炸飞我的厨房的话，我就给你们做一个月吃的，可怜的孩子们……”Mrs. Hudson一行说，一行抽泣着转身离开了。

Sherlock迷茫地目送她离开起居室。

“对了，”她在走到门口时顿了顿，手扶住门框，“但是要记得，我是房东太太，不是你们的女管家。”

咨询侦探扑通把长脸砸进书桌。

……

接下来的一个月里，Sherlock一面苦大仇深地看着他的仰望星空派里默默无言仰望着他的死不瞑目的鱼头们，一面考虑着自己是不是应该立马冲去厨房做个爆炸试验。

 

三、Mycroft

大英政府照着桌面，数着自己岌岌可危的头发，内牛满面。

第欧根尼俱乐部里，他专用的房间中，那些往日摆满了各色美味甜点（尤其是他大爱的布丁）的桌子，现在干干净净光洁如新，不，也许这些桌子刚搬进这间房间时都没有那么闪亮簇新——某位退伍军医不但扫走了桌上的甜点，甚至也扫走了桌上的甜点渣子，甚至是每一粒带有甜点香味的灰尘。

现在那几张桌子是如此的光亮，它们冷血无情地映照了Mycroft此刻更为光亮的脑门。这位MI5掌权人的肚子发出空虚悠长地咕咕声，以至于他最终忍无可忍地拿起摇铃响了三下。

响一下代表他需要一份橙味蛋糕。

响两下意味着Mycroft决定享用一桌水果蛋挞。

响三下则是美好如天堂的，由布丁组成的香甜盛宴。

他期待地系上了围巾，抬起头不再看那些令人伤心的桌面，全心全意地等待起了即将到来的新的美食盛宴。

……

五分钟后，满脸愁容的侍者出现在了这间豪华房间的门口。

能让大英政府感到恐慌的时刻不多，但这几秒钟是他人生中最慌乱的几秒，这一点应该毫无疑问：

“大人，Dr. Watson拿走了我们所有的甜食，包括白糖，女王给您的那种。他还留下了这张纸条，您看——”

Mycroft伸出颤抖的手接过纸条，上面是一个军人坚决的字迹，述说着这个世界上最为残酷无情的话语：

请于一个小时内将赎金送到贝克街，否则将您的甜点全部撕票——JW

 

四、Sherlock

就这样，终于到了婚礼那一日。可喜可贺，Sherlock坦白了自己其实说了谎这件事，John Watson在静静瞪了他数秒，令他心惊胆战之后并没有抛弃他，相反，好军医给了他一个无比温暖的拥抱，拍着他的背脊让他放松。

于是侦探就真的放松了下来，挂上璀璨的笑容。

他们在朋友们的祝福声中举行了婚礼：

“你愿意与他结合吗？爱他，忠诚于他，无论他贫困、患病还是残疾，直至死亡将你们分离。”

“……说真的，你们能把贫困这句删掉吗？”

“……”

John咳了一声，站直，整理了一下衣领，深蓝眸子里闪着光，神情无比真挚：

“我愿意。”


	3. 侦探与军医婚后的七个月之痒

据说有一种形容婚后感情疲乏的说法，名为七年之痒。

但现在他们结婚才七个月！

准确地说，是距离七个月还差四天，夏洛克愤愤地想着，约翰现在就厌倦了自己，未免太过无情无义了。

世上唯一的咨询侦探闷闷不乐，之前一切都好，约翰看在戒指上的钻石够大的份上答应了他的求婚（也许还有别的原因，比如他没有上限的小黑卡，比如那个总是在傻掏钱的胖子哥哥），之后他们举办了婚礼，而后他一直维持着破有趣的案子和有钱的案子之间的平衡，保证他们的生活既刺激，约翰又不用去绑架麦考夫的甜品来补贴家用。

倒不是说给他的哥哥添乱没有意思，但是绑架胖子的甜点总是有危险的，在某些时候危险程度甚至不亚于上阿富汗的战场，所以夏洛克更倾向于这样：等下一次的时候，他们合伙这么干。

但是现在，一切都变了。

事情是从那个绰号“蝌蚪”的费尔普斯，约翰的老同学，在好军医的博客下面留言求助开始的。当时他的博客写手惊呼一声，然后就给这位多年不曾联系的旧相识私信了手机号码，接着他们在手机上畅聊了一阵，包括过去的时光，约翰是如何用铁环砸对方的小腿骨的——不知道这是什么娱乐方式，但夏洛克还是将这一信息储存进了思维宫殿——以及正题，费尔普斯的求助。

“‘蝌蚪’在国家机关有好几个亲戚，不少都是贵族，”入侵过阿富汗的上尉向他介绍道，“他本人也在外交部弄到了一份工作，据说赚了不少钱。”

夏洛克抬眼：“什么案子？”

“他弄丢了手头的机密文件，具体的得等我们去他家里详谈，这可怜的家伙，现在床都起不来了。”他的丈夫声音里不无同情。

“他和你聊天的时候听起来一点都不像精神不济。”侦探指出。

约翰笑了：“那是因为他脾气好，我们在学校里的时候他就是这样了，那时候我可喜欢他——喜欢捉弄他，你那是什么表情，别忘了我是一个结了婚的男人。”

夏洛克嗤笑一声，表达对嫉妒这种感情的不屑，但现在想来，军医的这个表述就是问题的苗头。

*  
在他们驱车前往费尔普斯的乡间别墅时，约翰看上去可兴奋了：“上帝，他从来没告诉我他的庄园有那——么大！”

卷发男人哼了哼，在停车后嫌弃地打量了一圈这里的产业，这块地皮确实很大，包括有成片的松柏，一大块草坪，中间的湖泊和近处的玫瑰园。对夏洛克而言这些东西就跟天上的星星差不多，赏心悦目，值得欣赏，但也仅此而已，现在更要命的是他丈夫眼中流露出来的欣羡，他发誓约翰用这种爱慕的目光注视自己的次数也是屈指可数！

警铃敲响，咨询侦探戒备地走进别墅，仿佛走入蛇窟。

费尔普斯躺在他起居室的沙发里，身上盖了毯子，面色苍白，但是看到约翰，他的脸上就泛起了激动的红晕。夏洛克眯起眼睛，打断了不必要的自我介绍：“告诉我案情，尽可能简短，但不要漏掉关键信息。”

案子有点意思，但费尔普斯绝对是个蠢货，等他说完案情，侦探已经整理出了七八条线索，每一条都有待验证。他想着，在原地转了个圈，大衣衣角翩然，卷发男人走到窗边，打开窗从玫瑰园里折了一支玫瑰。

回头时，他的丈夫正耐心过头地拖了一张椅子，坐在沙发旁边安慰他的老同学。夏洛克感到一阵迟来的怒气，他大跨步走出了起居室，甭管费尔普斯怎么叫他都不理，他走到外面的草地上，像个闹别扭的小女生一样，暗自数着数等着约翰追出来——

五十六、五十七、五十八……

算了，根本就没追出来。

夏洛克将玫瑰随手往口袋里一揣，开始低头思索这个案子，掂量每一条线索。等想出三条可深入挖掘的头绪时，咨询侦探被一声鸣笛惊醒，然后发觉自己不知不觉已经溜达到了乡间马路的正中间，一辆大巴车正大声冲他嚷嚷。

他退后几步，回到路边。

最后还是费尔普斯的管家找到了他，请他回去用餐。回到别墅的侦探十分欣慰地发现，他的丈夫医术果然已经登峰造极，得到了悉心照顾的委托人现在已经能从他那张沙发上坐起来，移动尊贵的臀部到餐厅的座位上，带着笑容招待他们吃牛排。

“我在破案期间不吃东西。”夏洛克冷漠地说道。

“随便他，他就是这个样。”约翰说道，一面切了一大块牛肉塞进嘴里咀嚼。

侦探从鼻子里喷出长息。

他们愉快地用饭完毕，夏洛克阴郁地表示要和约翰一起回伦敦证实线索。

“我可以和你们一起去吗？”费尔普斯请求道，“我真的很想早点见到我弄丢的文件！”

“你的身体会是拖累。”

“我已经好多了，多亏了约翰！”

“是的，”可恨的是好医生居然还帮腔，“费尔普斯完全可以和我们一起回去，他的身体没什么问题，之前只是受惊过度而已。”

“随便你们。”夏洛克说道。

*  
案子很顺利，咨询侦探很快找到了所有线索指向的答案，但是与此同时，另一方面就十分的不顺利。

“我要再去一趟你的庄园。”夏洛克板着脸对费尔普斯说道。

“那我……”

“你留在这里。”侦探命令道，然后看向他的丈夫。约翰开口：“有危险吗？”

“没有。”

“那我就不陪你去了。”

卷发男人点了点头，收拾行李就走了，装作自己并没有很受伤。

第二天他回公寓的时候确实受伤了——他的手包扎了纱布——不过他也带回了机密文件。这件事毫无疑问是费尔普斯的远房堂兄干的，夏洛克没想到那家伙竟然还敢动刀子。

费尔普斯拿到文件，高兴地又叫又跳，差点没把公寓给点了。于是咨询侦探不得不把这个家伙捆起来，约翰回来的时候看见的就是这一幕，他目瞪口呆，取来急救箱给他的丈夫重新包扎了一回，然后放开了费尔普斯，现在他们的委托人激动地只会躺在地上抽抽了。

“你回你的诊所去了？”夏洛克狐疑地看着约翰裤管上的泥点子。

“这个咱们以后再说。”约翰转头对他的老同学开口，“‘蝌蚪’，昨晚你对我说的话还当真吗？”

“一定，一定，只要福尔摩斯先生没有意见！约翰，我真是爱死你了！”费尔普斯侧躺在地上连连点头，手捏着文件几乎起皱了。

军医挑起眉毛，在卷发男人想明白之前，就把费尔普斯抓起来拖进了他在公寓三楼的旧卧室。夏洛克坐在二楼起居室的沙发上双眼放空，思索着费尔普斯的那句话到底是什么意思——这个家伙对约翰有意，显然的约翰也对他很感兴趣，毕竟对方有别墅和广大的产业，在国家部门工作的好几个亲戚（而福尔摩斯家只有麦考夫一个），和外交部薪水优厚的工作。

“夏洛克，我没想到……”约翰搓着手下来了，脸上带笑，但是看见侦探的那一刻，他的表情变成了苦瓜脸，“对不起，这件事我擅作主张了，也许应该听听你的。”

“说吧。”他麻木回应道。

“他答应我给我们的咨询费，”他的博客助手举起右手，“这个数。”

夏洛克猛眨了几下眼。

“我得说，我现在发现自己要少了。”军医捧起他受伤的手，“得翻倍，你觉得怎么样？”

侦探狐疑地看向自己的丈夫。

“他不能赖了你的医药费营养费什么的，我得告诉他这个案子有多危险艰难，嗯这可不算说谎，有这个世界上最出色的咨询侦探的伤情为证。之后我得去跟保险公司要一笔，我给咱们都买了全套保险。”约翰精打细算道，“昨天你告诉我这个案子不难，所以我回诊所去值夜班了，但是……”

他长了薄茧的手掌缓缓包裹住夏洛克的手，他的蓝眼睛十分真挚：

“下次你得告诉我实情，不能一个人去和犯罪分子搏斗——

“不然我的加班费还不够你的医药费的，这可划不来。”

 

FIN.  
大约这个系列的侦探永远都不清楚军医是更爱他还是更爱钱了吧ε=(′ο｀*))


End file.
